What Did I Just Write?
by durr.its.carol
Summary: So, it's not a book, just a drabble. Please tell me what you think, what needs to see improvement... ect. ect. ect.


A sigh escaped her lips as her body settled into the bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was to lose herself in some show that was on the telly, hell, maybe actually be able to fall into a sound sleep. She turned her face into his pillow and inhaled the scent he seemed to leave everywhere. She shucked off her work clothes and stretched out into a more comfortable position.

She reached for the telly remote and found a random sitcom. A few minutes later, she found herself lightly dozing off and the many blankets she placed on herself were boiling her from the inside out. Kicking them off, she stretched out on her back and returned to dozing.

Not soon after, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. His feet could be seen in the gap of the door and he bounced his fingers on the wood of the door.

"No one's here. You'll have to come back later." She said as she propped herself up onto her elbows. Her hair fell into her face and a smile played upon her lips as she waited for him to take the bait.

A chuckle resonated from the other side of the door and his feet disappeared from sight. After a minute had passed and he didn't come back, her smile turned to a small frown and she threw herself against the pillows in exasperation. How could he not see that that was an invitation? Seriously, how subtle does she have to be?

As she stared up at the ceiling, hoping that it will give her some kind of answer, she didn't hear the door open or the tell-tale creak of the floorboards or the click of the door closing quietly as he snuck into the room. Still looking up, he wrapped his hands around her ankles and yanked her down the bed. A shriek escaped her lips but was quickly silenced as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her with enthusiasm. Her body arched to meet his, but he pushed her up the bed, back to the pillows and sunk her into the bed. His body met hers and he slotted his legs comfortably between hers, never breaking the kiss.

Her hands roamed all over his back and sides, feeling the corded muscles and bones, her chilled hands putting waves of goose bumps across his overheated skin. He shivered and started to kiss underneath her jaw line. Her body arched once more and felt the heat rolling off in waves from his skin. Her hands kept moving, searching for some kind of purchase she can grab onto. But, as he moved against her, a gasp escaped from her and her nails dug into the skin of his back. A groan slipped from his mouth and he moved down to her neck, knowing full well that the very feeling was driving her crazy.

"If you…don't want…to…go any fur…ther! You should…umf…stop now." She huffed out.

He nipped at her neck just behind her ear and showed her that he wanted to go further. She gasped again and moved to pull off his shirt. He reached down and removed it with finesse.

"I…I have never done this before," she said quietly. "So please be patient with me. Oh! And be a little careful. Please?"

He nodded and moved to tug the camisole she was wearing off, but looked at her, questioning. She nodded and lifted her torso off the bed, the camisole slipping over head swiftly. His hands moved behind her to unclasp her bra, but a panicked noise stopped him. She shook her head and he just left it alone.

Shaky hands moved to his belt and he noticed the nervousness. His hands wrapped around her waist and he looked at her, hoping to reassure her that she was going to be okay. The belt became undone and more surely hands unsnapped his shorts. The fly came open easily and he continued to kiss her neck and moved to her collarbones.

She moved to push his shorts down, but he broke off and shoved them off for her. Before they could hit the floor, he was kissing her stomach, her hands tangling in his semi-short hair. His stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin, making her moan and she pulled him back up, their lips reconnecting to each other.

He returned to her neck and breathlessly, she said," I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding completely wrecked.

"Yes!" She cried out as he again moved against her. He chuckled and removed his last remaining article of clothing. She took off her boyshorts and looked up at him. Biting her lip as she…

The sound of the alarm ripped her from sleep and she groaned in protest. After throwing the alarm across the room, she got up to use the bathroom, feeling hot, cold, good, happy, and gross all at the same time.

"Fuck me," she said.

"Don't mind if I do," she heard his voice say from behind her as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in, his lips on her neck.

She melted against him and they both went into the shower together, hopefully, able to finish the dream she had just had.


End file.
